1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a recessed luminaire, and more particularly to a recessed luminaire with a reflector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed luminaires typically include structure for installing the recessed luminaire, a socket, a lamp, and at least one reflector. The reflector may be designed to provide desired light distribution characteristics when a light source is in use in the recessed luminaire. For example, a HID recessed 2×2 recessed luminaire may be adapted for installation in a two foot by two foot ceiling grid and have a reflector measuring approximately two foot by two foot. The reflector may provide a desired light distribution when a HID light source such as a Metal Halide (MH) Lamp, High Pressure Sodium (HPS) Lamp, or Pulse Start Metal Halide (PSMH) Lamp is installed in the light fixture.